


Introspection

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Married Couple, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

Clint Barton did not have a happy childhood. His father was an abusive drunk who beat the hell out of him, Barney and their mother. His mother even though she loved her children did nothing to stop his father. And then both his parents perished in a car crash caused by his father.

Barney and him.were sent to an orphanage where they were shipped from home to home. Until pne day they had enough and both ran away to join the cicus.  
Circus for Clint was bittersweet. It hed both good memories and bad ones. Good because he learned to survive and bad because he learned the sting of betrayal. 

After that he became a mercenary who eventually was picked and recruited by Shield. When he met Phil Coulson, Clint understood what deep love felt like.  
And when he held his baby girl, Daisy in his arms he felt contented. He knew his family was complete because Phil and Daisy were his home.

Clint realized as he watched Phil feed Daisy a bottle of milk that this was his home, his two precious people. His story might not have had a good beginning but it was good and would have a happy ending. 

Clint vowed to protect and cherish his home and never take it for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> 25th in series.


End file.
